The practical problems associated with placing objects on an inclined surface so that they don't slide down arise in many situations. The most common situations involve the inclined surfaces of vehicle seats, where purchased items are often placed while being transported home from a store. When the transported items are food and/or drink, the tendency to shift and slide back on the vehicle seat during transport frequently causes the items to be damaged and/or spilled. The classic example of this is the shifting pizza box, in which the pizza topping becomes badly smeared during transport.
As the pace of modern life accelerates, leaving less and less time for home food preparation, vehicle transport of “take-out” food items becomes an almost daily task. As the food items to be transported have become more diverse, so have their containers. While several “car seat levelers” have appeared in the patent literature, these devices can only incorporate one or two container retention structures, because they only provide a single level surface to accommodate such structures.
The present invention, on the other hand, is able to accommodate several different container retention structures by providing multiple mutually rotatable support panels, with each support panel incorporating container retention structures on both its surfaces. Through rotation of the panels, any one of the support panel surfaces can be positioned in a level orientation, so that its particular container retention structures can be used. Therefore, the present invention provides a versatility not found in seat levelers having only one available level support surface.